fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Culinary Combat! Our Heroes Learn
Which is stronger? Fried stuffed duck or tofu surprise? Or any food? Story *Isaac: "What is this stuff? *Optimus Prime: "It's sushi. Made from raw fish. Try it if you want some." *Isaac: "Okay, okay." (eats some sushi) "By Ra's face!" *Ja-Kal: "You are right." *Dino Tyranno: "Want to bring a certain meal to life?" *Monkey D. Luffy: "WHAT?! You're bringing food to life? With a card?" *Dino Tyranno: "It's a Meal Ticket. It brings food to life as Foodons." *Agumon: "Food-what?!" *Pikachu: "Pika?!" *Jibanyan: "Food to life?! A FOODON?!" *Dino Tyranno: "Yes, watch this!" (card lands on Lightning McQueen's tofu surprise, bringing it to life as Tofurious!) *Superman: "Keeper, look!" *Keeper: "I know, so does Gosei. The Foodons were first created when a king asked his servants which is strong- a stuffed duck or some tofu surprise- and the chefs looked confused until a new chef came with the idea of bringing food to life as Foodons. And so was also born the art of culinary combat." *Matt Hatter: "I never knew about that!" *Grimlock: "Me Grimlock throw this on your rice!" (card lands on Optimus Prime's fried rice, bringing it to life as the heroic Fried Ricer!) *Fried Ricer: "Ri? Ricer?? Fried Ricer? Cer?" *Pikachu: "PIKA!!" *Optimus Prime: "Do not be scared, Pikachu. It's only Fried Ricer!" *Pikachu: "Pika... Pi..." *Gosei: "I'll throw more cards to you." (throws more cards and they land on the heroes's foods, bringing the food to life as Fighting Foodons!) *Matt Hatter: "My burgers!" *SuperTed: "My Peking spare ribs!" *Sailor Moon: "My chocolate cake! WAAAHHHH! What's going on here?" *Rocket Raccoon: "Don't be scared, Serena. A Peking Duck is right behind me." *Peking Duck: "Hi." *Ladybug: "What's all this, Cat Noir?" *Cat Noir: "It cannot be a plate of snails to life!" *Zak Storm: "A dumpling Foodon can now work for us!" *(At the same time, at Castle Evil...) *Hawk Moth: "So, the Sense of Right team made a ridiculous monster, Slappy?" *Slappy the Dummy: "Yeah, boss. It's usually horrible. I will bring a beef steak to life!" (laughs) *Gekko Moriah: "Kishishishishishishi! Let's have a card we got from Cthulhu to see if Gargamel is right! Card throw!" (card lands on the beef steak, literally bringing it to life as the wicked Beefsteak, a kaiju-like Foodon!) *Bizarro: "Us have Foodon translator!!" *Beefsteak: (through translator) "What is it you wish, bosses?" *Hawk Moth: "Go, wreak some havoc for us." *The Hood: "Destroy the heroes." *Baron Silas Greenback: "Don't fail. I've lost one of my parents in France when I was young. He turned into some French frog's legs meal!" *Beefsteak: (through translator) "Yes, boss Greenback. I will return if needed." *Megatron: "Culinary combat... for those with culinaries..." (chuckles) *Ch'rell: "Here's hoping we'll take over the food world..." *(Meanwhile, at the Sense of Right HQ...) *(the signal beeps in the Metropolis area!) *Keeper: "You are to defeat Beefsteak in Metropolis. He's a bad Foodon." *Optimus Prime: "So, there are good Foodons and bad ones?" *Keeper: "Yes. Go now." *All but Keeper: "Right." *Keeper: "Good luck." Category:Episodes Category:Sense of Right